El Dragón Eterno
by Gideon Wyeth
Summary: La Guerra finalmente termina, cobrándose la vida de miles de Shinobis, incluida la de Naruto Uzumaki. Pero la aventura de Naruto no termina ahí. Luego de morir, Ouroboros, el Dragón Infinito, lo revive y le otorga el más preciado de los regalos: Su sangre. Dragón Naruto. Eventualmente Super God-Like Naruto. Harem. AU.


Notas del Autor: ¡Well hello my dear readers! Estoy de vuelta... con otra historia nueva. A decir verdad debería estar actualizando algunas de las otras, pero esta idea no me dejó pensar en nada más que en esto así que... perdonen los que esperaban capis nuevos de los otros fics.

Esto va a ser un Naruto x Harem, y bastante grande debo agregar. Con varias chicas de Highschool DxD (O la mayoría, ya que dejaré algunas para Issei) y un personaje de otra serie que ya revelaré en el próximo capi.

 **Disclaimer** : Aquí vamos de nuevo ***Suspiro*** Ni Naruto ni Highschool DxD me pertenecen, así como tampoco las canciones que adjunto al principio y final de cada capítulo ni los personajes o la trama de ambas series.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

[Opening : Naruto Shippuden Opening 13 / NICO Touches the Walls - Niwaka Ame Nimo Makezu]

* * *

La guerra es algo curioso. Puede durar días, meses, años o incluso siglos enteros. A veces se desencadena por una causa tan importante como la protección del mundo, y otras veces simplemente por una tonta disputa entre dos opositores.

Un conflicto de tal magnitud por lo general se cobra la vida de personas inocentes y soldados, con pérdidas para cada bando que por lo general dependen en el poder que posean y en la disposición del lado más afectado a negociar un término de rendición, o tregua que les permita detener la carnicería. Es en este punto que los bandos, cansados de pelear, terminan con las hostilidades y regresan a sus lugares de origen, donde los sobrevivientes se reúnen con sus seres queridos y prosiguen sus vidas con una que otra secuela de guerra.

La Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja no fue la excepción a aquello último, con casi la mitad de las fuerzas de ataque de todas las aldeas ahora volviendo a casa — la mayoría aún sin poder dejar de llorar la pérdida de sus camaradas. Sin embargo, aquel conflicto no había terminado de la forma en la que cualquiera pudiese esperarse juzgando los anteriores conflictos, con negociaciones y/o pactos para tratar de llegar a un acuerdo que permitiese conducir a la paz; esta vez, había hecho falta un héroe que derrotara de una vez por todas al peligro que se cernía sobre el mundo entero, amenazando corromperlo todo en un genjutsu hasta que el mundo cómo se conocía se transformara en uno de ilusión, de mentira.

Naruto Uzumaki... era el nombre de ese héroe.

* * *

[Pongan Naruto Ost : Sadness and Sorrow]

La lluvia arreciaba con fuerza sobre el otrora monumento a Uchiha Madara y Senju Hashirama en el valle del fin, cuyas estatuas ahora se encontraban completamente destruidas por la batalla que apenas había tomado lugar hace algunas horas. Las gotas de agua, frías y melancólicas, caían sobre las miles y miles de figuras que se encontraban presentes en el área, humedeciendo sus atuendos oscuros pero sin quebrantar su determinación por permanecer allí.

Al frente, cerca del área donde antes fluía una enorme cascada, se encontraban de pie aquellos que una vez habían sido cercanos a los difuntos Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, observando con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida mientras un sacerdote decía unas palabras y bendecía las tumbas de ambos. Tsunade Senju, Kakashi Hatake, Gaara, Shizune, Iruka, Teuchi, Ayame, Sakura, Sai, Hinata y los demás amigos que Naruto había hecho alrededor del mundo encabezaban la multitud, con la mayoría de ellos llorando o simplemente maldiciéndose por no haber podido hacer nada por ayudar.

Cuando el sacerdote por fin terminó, los presentes se acercaron uno por uno hasta la tumba del Uzumaki, dejándose asaltar por los recuerdos de aquellos momentos que habían vivido con el alegre e hiperactivo cabeza hueca de Konoha mientras presentaban sus respetos. Todos, menos Sakura, quien se atrevió —pese a que los actos del difunto Uchiha habían culminado en la muerte de ambos— a insultar a Naruto por lo bajo y desplomarse en llantos sobre la tumba de Sasuke.

Finalmente, Tsunade y Kakashi fueron los últimos en pasar, ignorando completamente a una desconsolada Haruno que no paraba de gritar y patalear. Ambos, y en silencio, depositaron un ramillete de flores sobre la tumba, con la actual Godaime Hokage mordiéndose el labio para evitar que un gemido escapase de su garganta seca y oprimida por el dolor.

 _'Heh, sólo dame una semana y te demostraré que puedo dominar esta técnica.'_

 _'¿Quéeee? ¡Vamos Baachan, no puedes prohibirme ir a Ichiraku sólo por una o dos heridas!'_

 _'¡Voy a ser Hokage algún día, y entonces toda la aldea tendrá que respetarme!'_

Tsunade cerró los ojos mientras los recuerdos inundaban su mente. En todos, el rostro siempre alegre de Naruto sobresalía como la luz más brillante, algo que sólo lograba infundirle más dolor.

"Al final... Naruto no pudo cumplir su sueño", susurró Kakashi, cerrando su único ojo visible mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos. "Sacrificó su vida, no sólo por sus amigos y camaradas, sino para que otras generaciones tengan la oportunidad de tomar sus propias decisiones, de vivir en un mundo unificado por sus actos. Al final, creo que él fue más sabio que todos nosotros juntos."

Escuchar aquellas palabras fue más duro de lo que Tsunade pudo soportar, y pronto lágrimas y sollozos escapan libremente de sus ojos y boca, respectivamente. "N-Na-Naruto... É-El... Uchiha..."

Kakashi observó con cierto dolor cómo la usualmente fuerte Godaime hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hablar, pero no lo conseguía. Sin embargo, todos los allí presentes rápidamente entendieron lo que quería decir, con Hatake apretando los puños en ira al escuchar la mención de aquel alumno que le había fallado a todos. Por otro lado, resultaba aún más deprimente e irritante que Sakura se arrojara sobre la tumba del traidor, del asesino que le había arrebatado la vida a Naruto, el salvador de las Naciones Elementales.

"Todo es mi culpa Naruto", dijo el peliplateado en voz muy baja. "Jamás estuve ahí para ti cuando más lo necesitaste, centré todos mis esfuerzos en entrenar a una escoria que ni siquiera se lo merecía. Si sólo supieras cuanto lo..."

Fue el propio Hatake quien ahora no pudo continuar a causa del dolor que le provocaban las memorias de un pequeño Naruto pidiéndole que lo entrenara, que lo ayudara. Lágrimas se arremolinaron en los rincones de sus ojos mientras que Tsunade se agachaba sobre la tumba para posar una mano sobre la imagen de un rubio sonriendo alegremente.

"Estés donde estés, Naruto, espero que sea un lugar mejor...", la hermosa hokage envió una rápida mirada hacia la derecha, donde Sakura aún se revolcaba sobre la tumba del Uchiha. "...Y que Kami haga justicia."

[Fin de la canción]

* * *

Un portal se abrió de repente en un lugar desconocido, donde una extraña pero a la vez linda chica se encontraba flotando sin destino aparente. Su rostro, pálido y puntiagudo, portaba un par de ojos grises que estaban levemente tapados por algunos mechones de su largo cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la zona de la cintura. Un vestido tipo gótico cubría la mayoría de la parte superior de su cuerpo y la zona anterior a sus rodillas, dejando al descubierto sus pequeños pechos (que, de no ser por dos vendas negras en cada uno, serían completamente visibles) y parte de su estómago.

Esta chica, conocida por los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios como Ouroboros, el Dragón Infinito, giró la mirada con cierta curiosidad en dirección de aquel que se atrevió a cruzar ese portal hacia aquella dimensión. Inmediatamente, sus ojos captaron la forma de un ser de apariencia fantasmagórica, con una larga cabellera blanca, de la cual sobresalían dos cuernos rojos, y la piel de color púrpura.

Junto a él, un espíritu casi invisible cuyos rasgos más prominentes eran su cabello rubio y las marcas en sus mejillas flotaba inerte, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro tranquilo, como si estuviese... en paz.

"Saludos, Shinigami-san", dijo la chica en un tono que aparentaba ser carente de emociones, aunque muy dentro suyo, un mínimo deje de intriga comenzaba a hacerse presente. "¿Hay alguna razón por la que te hayas apartado de tus deberes para venir aquí?"

La muerte se mantuvo estoica por algunos segundos, para luego pestañear. Lentamente. "Iré al grano, Ophis, porque no dispongo de mucho tiempo", respondió el espectro con voz profunda, poderosa. Sus ojos negros, giraron en dirección del espíritu a su lado, y los de la chica pronto lo siguieron. "Este chico de aquí... puede ser lo que buscabas."

De inmediato, el dragón infinito desapareció y reapareció en un instante junto al espíritu inerte, observándolo vorazmente con ojos ahora brillantes de algo similar a la codicia. Su mano se estiró en dirección de la cabeza del espíritu, provocando que el mismo se hiciese tangible. Luego, posó la misma sobre la mejilla del que parecía ser un chico en sus 17 años, para luego descender sus párpados.

En los siguientes minutos, miles de memorias provenientes del chico inundaron la mente de Ophis, quien no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de satisfacción ante lo que veía. Aparte de los primeros recuerdos de sufrimiento, los demás revelaron cómo el difunto, llamado Naruto en su vida pasada, había entrenado duramente para controlar y aprender nuevas y extrañas técnicas de las que ella jamás había oído en su longeva existencia como Dragón.

Descubrió, además, que tales técnicas estaban relacionadas con el uso de una energía conocida como "Chakra" por la raza a la que pertenecía aquel chico, y que sólo ellos podían utilizar los denominados "Jutsus". Sin embargo, si bien tal habilidad era única, no era nada comparado con el poder que ella poseía, o con el que su más grande enemigo, el Dragón del Apocalypsis, se atrevió a usar para arrebatarle sus dominios.

Lo más impresionante de aquel muchacho, quizás, fue la cantidad de "Chakra" que solía poseer en su vida pasada, y el monstruo encerrado dentro de su cuerpo que le proveía de aún más poder. Ophis observó en silencio las batallas de Naruto contra enemigos que eran considerados clase "S" en su mundo natal, saliendo victorioso de cada una gracias a su voluntad y deseo de proteger a los demás.

Tal objetivo era bastante patético para el dragón, pero el poder que obtenía de tal ideal...

"Quizás...", susurró la chica para luego retirar la mano de la mejilla del rubio. Sin apartar la mirada del llamado Naruto, el dragón infinito permaneció en silencio por unos instantes para luego hablar. "No tengo memoria de que tal civilización haya existido. ¿Acaso me has traído a este... _shinobi_ , de otra dimensión?"

La habilidad de visitar otras dimensiones no le era ajena a Ophis, pero existían infinitos mundos alternos, así que no era de sorprenderse que se había pasado algunos por alto. El Shinigami, por otro lado, era un ser aún más antiguo a Great Red y Ouroboros, y su deber lo obligaba a visitar cada dimensión para recoger las almas de los muertos — sin contar con que la velocidad con la que recorría esos mundos alternos era más que infinita.

"He tenido en mi poder a Naruto Uzumaki por un milenio, acorde al tiempo de su mundo."

Aunque indirectamente, la muerte le había respondido al dragón lo que ella quería saber. Además, le había proporcionado información que podía resultar valiosa a la hora de proceder con sus planes.

"He de suponer que esta alma es la mejor que tienes para ofrecer, ¿o me equivoco?"

El shinigami emitió algo parecido a un gruñido al oír aquello, pero no tardó en esbozar una sonrisa perversa. "Este chico posee la energía espiritual más grande que jamás haya sentido. No hay duda que su potencial es, al menos, ilimitado. Podría incluso superar mi poder... o el de Great Red, con el debido incentivo. Pero, si no lo quieres... tendré que llevármelo de vuelta..."

"No", lo interrumpió la chica. "Servirá."

"Que así sea. Oh, casi lo olvido, me debes un favor, Dragón Infinito. No fue nada fácil ocultarlo de la hambrienta mirada de Yami y Kami, diosas de su mundo."

Al decir aquello, el espectro abrió un portal de la nada y lo atravesó rápidamente, dejando atrás el páramo desolado.

Ophis, inmediatamente centró su atención en el espíritu que aún flotaba, para luego permitir que sus labios se curvaran en las más pequeña de las sonrisas. "Naruto Uzumaki... ¿eh?", mientras una mano acariciaba la mejilla del rubio, el dragón infinito acercó su rostro en dirección de la frente del muchacho sin vida. "Ahora veremos si realmente eres merecedor de mis poderes..."

Cuando su boca hizo contacto con la frente de Naruto, una luz brillante envolvió el páramo, ocultando la escena que transcurría en el sitio.

* * *

[Ending: Naruto Shippuden Ending 06 / NICO Touches the Walls - Broken Youth]

* * *

Fin... del capítulo jeje. A decir verdad fue más divertido de lo que pensé escribirlo, y espero que les guste esta idea que no me dejó pensar en otra cosa que en hacer un cross de Naruto y Highschool DxD.

Como siempre, no se olviden de dejar sus reviews con sus comentarios, opiniones y críticas (constructivas, por favor xd)

Se despide atentamente:

Gideon Wyeth.


End file.
